Fun House
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is for the Bonesology fanfic challenge. Prompt: I'm not scared of anything.


(Season 13 – Hey this is my story and this is in season 13)

This is for the Bonesology fanfic challenge. Prompt: I'm not scared of anything. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Halfway through lunch at the diner and phones started ringing making the owners of the phones scramble to answer them. Booth, Brennan and Aubrey listened as they were told of two murder victims found at a fun house in Centreville, Virginia and they knew that lunch was over.

As a rule, Brennan didn't go out in the field with Booth, but once she heard where the murder victims were located, she knew she had to be with her husband. "I'm going to the crime scene, Booth."

"What, why?" Booth pulled his wallet from his pants pocket and fished out enough money to pay for his and Brennan's meal. "You know Cam is already on the way with a squint. Just go to the Lab like you normally do."

Her eyes hooded, Brennan shook her head. "You know why, Booth. The crime scene is at a fun house."

Annoyed, Booth placed the money for their meals next to his plate and slid the wallet back into his pants pocket. "Hey I don't need a baby sitter. I'll be fine."

"Where you go I go, Booth. I've told you that before." Brennan waved to the waitress near them and asked her to place their drinks in to-go cups and the remainder of their meals in to-go containers. That accomplished, Brennan turned to face her husband. "I'm going Booth."

Not sure what was going on, Aubrey placed the money for his meal on the table under his glass and interrupted what looked like an impending argument. "What's so special about a fun house?"

"Nothing is special about it." Booth glared at Brennan while their waitress handed them each containers so they could take their meal with them. "Nothing at all."

It wasn't Brennan's intention to embarrass her husband, but she wasn't about to let him handle the fun house by himself. He needed back up. "Whether it's special or not, I am going."

Her words were final and Booth knew that. "Fine, if you want to waste your time, then I don't care."

Aubrey realized that this was one of those times, when his friends weren't going to answer his question. He might be their friend, but they had a lot of secrets that they kept to themselves. He was used to that fact and he tried not to let it bother him. "I love fun houses. It'll be interesting to see how this one is set up."

"It'll be set up with bodies, Aubrey." Booth stood up and grabbed his and Brennan's to-go boxes while she picked up their drinks. "It's going to be surreal. Fun houses are not fun believe me. They're just awful."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The outside of the fun house looked like most fun houses. It had words painted above the entrance in bright blood red paint screaming about terror and thrills. Booth muttered as he entered the building behind Brennan. "People are stupid . . . damn idiots . . . too many people in this world are terrorized for real . . . "

Following behind Booth, Aubrey couldn't quite make out what the other agent was saying. "What did you say?"

"I said people who go to fun houses are idiots." Booth said it loudly and clearly and he didn't care who heard him.

A piercing scream erupted to their right as a disfigured witch waved a wand and cackled at them. Booth and Brennan didn't react, but Aubrey placed his hand on his gun and stared at the witch as they passed it. "The special effects are pretty good."

As they moved further into the fun house, Booth kept a wary eye open as they moved through rooms set up to terrorize those who were willing to believe that what they saw was real. Almost to the crime scene, Booth spied what he'd been looking for since they had entered the house of horror and though he knew what he was seeing wasn't real, that didn't prevent him from freezing in place. He kept telling himself it wasn't real, but when the animatronic clown moved and screamed with laughter, Booth felt the hair on his arms stand up and he took a step back bumping into Aubrey.

Puzzled, Aubrey moved to the side and then came up to stand next to Booth. "Is there a problem?"

Brennan moved back to where Booth was standing and took his hand in her hand. "There is no problem." Making sure she was standing between Booth and the clown, Brennan tugged hard on Booth's hand to force him to move. "Booth, I'm concerned about someone contaminating the crime scene. It's probably already done since most visitors would have assumed that the murder victims were part of the show that they were paying to see."

Forcing himself to move, Booth kept his eyes on the clown as Brennan led him past the disgusting creature. He knew that his wife had been right to come with them, but he found it embarrassing that his fear of clowns was getting worse as he got older. It was just ridiculous as far as he was concerned.

As Aubrey followed Booth past the clown, Aubrey finally realized why Brennan had come and he found the situation amusing. A decorated war hero, a decorated FBI Agent, a man who had survived a wrongful stay in prison and numerous gun shots and the poor guy was afraid of clowns. As he passed the mechanized clown, Aubrey paused to stare at the creature and thought it kind of looked like the clown in the movie IT. Not the best movie he'd ever seen, but it was iconic.

Once past the clown, they had to move through one more room before they found the crime scene. Booth held onto to Brennan's hand until they reached the room and released it. "Damn, how could anyone think this was fake? People really are idiots."

The victims lay near an animatronic Specter of Death. The bodies had been mutilated with what looked like the scythe that belonged to the Death figure and blood splattered the floor and walls. As they all approached the bodies, Brennan wondered where Cam was, but decided to start the initial examination of the bodies without her. With latex gloves on, she removed several plastic spiders in her path and placed them in an evidence bag which she handed to Booth. "Hold these for Hodgins, Booth."

The bloody plastic spiders looked strange, but since they were in a bag, Booth didn't care. Evidence was evidence and it all had to be handled carefully. Aubrey had noticed the plastic spiders scattered around the room and thought they looked too fake to do the job of scaring anyone. Leaning over a bale of hay, he picked up a spider that didn't have blood on it and immediately realized that he shouldn't have done it. Letting out a scream, Aubrey threw the wriggling spider on to the floor and leaped back away from the bale of hay. "Damn it! For God's sake why? Damn it!"

While Aubrey manically rubbed his hands down the sides of his pants, Booth turned to face his friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

The spider crawling near Booth's boot, Aubrey continued to wipe his right hand down his pants trying to remove any remnants of spider from his hand. "It's near your foot. It's real." Panting with fear, Aubrey felt like some spider residue was still stuck to his hand. "For God's sake kill it."

Amused, Booth leaned over and picked up the rather large spider and looked at it. "It's just a spider."

Hodgins rolled into the room with Cam following behind him and spied what Booth held. "Hey, don't let him go. I'll take him." Removing a specimen cup from a bag attached to his chair, Hodgins unscrewed the lid and rolled closer to Booth. "Who screamed?"

"No one screamed." Aubrey stopped rubbing his hand on his leg and spit on his palm to see if that would remove the spider ookiness from his hand. "It was probably a sound effect."

"No it sounded real to me too." Cam joined Brennan over next to the bodies. "Someone screamed."

Annoyed, Aubrey rubbed his spit filled hand against his pant leg and glared at Booth. "No one screamed."

Since he had his own problems, Booth didn't care about Aubrey's fear of spiders. "It's a damn fun house, Cam. You're likely to hear all kinds of shit in here. Just do your job as fast as you can so we can get out of here."

Cam had seen the clown in the other room and she knew that Booth was very angry that he had to be there. He tried to hide his coulrophobia, but his closest friends knew about his fear of clowns. "Well, I'll try. With Dr. Brennan's help we should make rapid progress."

Hodgins was also aware of Booth's fear of clowns, so he didn't think too much about it. On the other hand, Aubrey's apparent fear of spiders was new and might be something fun to take advantage of in the future.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The bodies ready to be removed, Brennan packed up her kit and stood up. Facing Booth, she smiled at him and knew that he was eager to leave along with Aubrey who had spent the last two hours watching the plastic spiders surrounding him to make sure none of them came to life. "We may leave Booth. I think we should continue to the exit instead of going back the way we came. We're probably closer to the exit than the entrance."

Booth agreed and pointed to the room leading towards the exit. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

Relieved to finally be able to leave, Aubrey practically stepped on Booth's heels in his eagerness to get away from the crime scene. His eyes in the floor, soon the plastic spiders were behind him and he felt he could relax.

As they moved into the next room, Brennan noticed movement to the right, yelped and quickly moved behind Booth, her hand now clutching the back of his jacket. Furious she was reacting the was she was, Brennan knew she had lost control of her actions and she found it embarrassing.

Wary of the situation, Booth drew his gun and stepped completely into the room, an armed Aubrey close behind him. As he searched the room, Booth noticed a large glass case to the right and that it was filled with a very large snake. Placing his gun back in his holster, Booth exhaled deeply. "I hate this fucking place." Moving Brennan to his left, he placed his arm around her shoulders and held her against his body. "It's real, but it's in a glass case. Let's go."

Hodgins had heard someone yell and since it seemed real to him, he rolled into the room and saw the snake. "Cool. A reticulated python. He's pretty big too. About 250 pounds, maybe . . . very cool."

Her hands shaking, Brennan placed her right arm around Booth's waist and moved as he moved, careful not to look at the snake again. "I think the next time you're presented with a case that involves a fun house, you should give the case to Aubrey. It isn't necessary to respond to all murders like this one Booth."

In total agreement, Booth nodded his head as they approached the exit. "You're right, Bones. I don't delegate enough."

"I've told you that many times in the past." Brennan thought Booth tried to handle too many cases and it caused his work load to be burdensome. "You need to delegate more of the distasteful crime scenes to Aubrey."

Listening to Brennan, Aubrey knew that he might be on his own in the future when it came to the more macabre crime scenes. Since he still thought he felt spider stuff on his hand, Aubrey planned to wash his hands with some bottled water in the truck as soon as he could. "And by distasteful, you mean . . . ?"

Brennan paused at the exit and looked back at her friend. "Fun houses, horror houses, circuses . . . Booth and I have worked crime scenes at these places in the past and I don't see why it is necessary for us to be involved in crimes at such places from now on." Brennan was certain that it was the only way to keep clowns out of Booth's path and snakes from hers. "You are more than qualified to handle crime scenes at these places."

The thought of spider infested fun houses made Aubrey want to throw up. "Yeah, not a problem. Since Booth is afraid of clowns, I can take care of it."

His lips pursed, Booth opened the exit, turned and threw a plastic spider at the other agent who promptly yelled, jumped back and brushed at his chest where the spider had hit him.

Booth felt that his point had been made. "Glass houses, Aubrey. Glass houses."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I'm afraid of spiders. They give me the absolute creeps.


End file.
